Ill And Injured
by ZoLuManiac
Summary: Dan has collapsed! Will Shun look after him? Slight spoilers.


A/N: This is something I have been thinking up for a while... Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bakugan Battle Brawlers

'Dan hasn't turned up for University in the last couple of days. I wonder if he's okay,' Shun asked himself, as he strolled down the snow ridden path, unconsciously walking to Dan's new apartment.

Shun Kazami was a ninja, with long black hair tied loosely together in a ponytail, who against the thick snow was a massive contrast. The messy short brown haired Dan Kuso – the old champion of Bakugan – began to fill his mind. Dan left ten years ago to travel around the world with his Bakugan Drago. A year ago, he suddenly reappeared without Drago when he had heard of his parent's passing in a tragic accident. At the time, Dan Kuso turned to his old best friend, Shun Kazami for comfort and support.

Realizing he had turned up to the apartment, he rang the doorbell. No reply. Ringing the bell several times, Shun still got not reply.

'This is strange, even for Dan!'

"Dan" he shouted. "Answer the damn door. Are you going to let a friend freeze to death?"

There was still silence. Shun now became concerned.

'Something isn't right here.'

Trying the door handle, he noticed it was unlocked.

'Since when did he leave the door open if he wasn't in? Damn, he must be playing some sort of prank on me! This really isn't funny'

Entering the silent apartment, he observed a dry blood stain on the floor in front of the bedroom door. Panic on-sued again. Rushing noiselessly into the room, Shun found Dan collapsed in a pile on the wooden floorboards surrounded in fresh and dry blood mix. Carefully placing his arms under his body to give the limp man support, he picked him up and placed him gently on the bed.

Worry crawled onto the ninja's face. What should he do now? He couldn't call anyone because firstly, after his parent's passing, Dan had a major phobia of hospitals and wouldn't go in one even to pick up what he had left behind after their deaths. Secondly, since the old team had split up and gone their separate ways, Dan hadn't made any new friends at University. Shun was the only person he could rely on. Dan would probably be angry with him anyway, even if he did have someone to call for help. He definitely didn't want that!

It came to Shun's attention that the blood was seeping from a reasonable gash on Dan's forehead. Realizing what he had to do to make sure Dan was taken care of; he pulled out a few bandages from his backpack and carefully cleaned and covered the wound.

'Hot. Why is his head immensely hot? I know Dan runs at a warm temperature, but this is insane.'

Getting the thermometer out of the bag, he put it in Dan's mouth.

'39ºc! Damn, I have to cool him down somehow.'

Quickly getting up, heading to the En Suite bathroom, he came back with a cooled towel and gently dabbed Dan's face. Not wanting to leave his friend alone in this state, he called up the absence line to say that Dan has caught something and will be unable to come back for a few days. The woman on the other end of the phone tried to pressure him in asking what this _'something'_ was.

"Why in hell would it concern you so much as to know what that something is?" Shun angrily shouted and cut the phone call.

After hanging up, he mumbled "Serves her right, you should NEVER make a ninja angry."

He turned to see Dan begin to regain consciousness. The pale Dan woke up to find he was on his bed. He looked around his room until his eyes lay upon the worried ninja, leaning against the door frame. Rapidly sitting up, Dan felt his head spin and clutched his face when he noticed the time on the digital alarm clock.

"It's that late? I have to go..."

"Go where Daniel Kuso?" Shun cut him off sternly. "You are to stay in bed until you are better!"

"But..."

Shun cut him off again "No buts! You must rest or I will force you to stay in bed. Your choice!"

Sitting back down again, a grumpy Dan muttered an insult about Shun. Hearing this, Shun walked over and sat next to him.

"Call me whatever you want, but if it insures your health then it is fine by me."

The now speechless Dan leans against Shun.

"Sorry for my selfishness but I have somewhere I really need to go. I will go even if it is derogatory to my health."

'What am I going to do with him?' Shun thought.

A/N: I would like to thank my friend HLY66 for helping me with the layout because it was initially big block of paragraphs with no sort of distinguishing features (characters and description.) So thank you for baring with my horrible paragraphs.  
I would like to know what people think because if enough people want me to carry on with this then I will but if not then I won't. Please R&R.


End file.
